


Island Vibes

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Butt Plugs, Crack, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Vibrators, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There’s no way Felix is sticking an Animal Crossing butt plug up his ass. Sylvain’s ass, on the other hand? Totally fair game.Written for a kinkmeme prompt.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91
Collections: Anonymous, FE3H Kink Meme





	Island Vibes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this kinkmeme prompt](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1608.html?thread=2177864#cmt2177864): Sylvix mis/using [this Animal Crossing butt plug](https://kotaku.com/we-are-now-entering-the-animal-crossing-buttplug-stag-1844239431)

“I’m not putting that in my ass.” Felix glowers at the offending device, bright red and unassuming on the end table next to his Switch, then casts his glare at Sylvain, sitting on the couch next to it and pretending to look innocent.

“Why not?” asks Sylvain, his lower lip jutting out. “I cleaned it!”

“Because it’s a kids’ game.” Felix can’t believe they’re having this discussion at all. 

“We’re not kids and we play it,” Sylvain says with a wicked smile. “We’re just two consenting adults in a loving relationship, and—”

“I didn’t consent to an Animal Crossing buttplug!” Felix shouts.

Sylvain just shrugs. “Fine, then I’ll wear it.”

It’s still weird, it’s still kind of creepy and gross, but once Sylvain volunteers, Felix has to stop and give it some thought. Sylvain with the plug up his ass. Felix controlling when the plug vibrates, when Sylvain gets pleasure and when he doesn’t. Determining just how much pleasure he gets.

Tormenting him, just a little. 

It sends a shiver of excitement down Felix’s spine. 

“All right,” says Felix. “Put it in.” 

Sylvain wastes no time pulling down his pants and grabbing the lube they keep next to the couch because, loathe though Felix is to admit it, Sylvain isn’t the only insatiable one. 

But all the sex they have doesn’t prepare him for the sight of Sylvain sticking a finger up his own ass in the middle of their living room.

“Sylvain!” Felix dives for the curtains and yanks them closed. “What if the neighbors saw?”

“Oh no, they might figure out”—Sylvain’s voice hitches when he pushes his finger in deeper—“the cohabiting couple next door has sex. I’m sure they didn’t figure it out when you were screaming on my cock the day we moved in or anything.”

The memory, and the rise and fall of Sylvain’s voice as he fingers himself, leave Felix’s heart beating a bit faster and his pants feeling a bit tighter. But he’s still annoyed. 

“Fine,” Felix concedes. “But there’s a difference between what we usually do and you sticking a video game vibrator up your ass!” 

“Loosen up, Felix!” And to demonstrate, Sylvain sticks another finger in. “Ohh…”

Felix can’t look away from his rim as it stretches to accommodate. As much as Felix prefers to be the one getting fucked, it’s fucking hot to watch Sylvain prepare himself.

_ “Ahh!”  _ Sylvain’s voice goes higher and his eyes roll back, and Felix knows exactly what he’s doing.

“Hey!” Felix grabs the butt plug and drops to his knees between Sylvain’s legs. “Get your hands off that!” 

“Sorry, couldn’t help myself,” Sylvain says between deep breaths. Slowly, he slides his fingers out and adds, “But I like that energy.”

Felix clicks his tongue and pushes Sylvain’s legs further apart and back, up towards his face. His rock hard cock bobs in front of Felix like a carrot on a string, but Felix just swallows and says, “Your prostate belongs to me.”

“Fuck, Felix,” Sylvain groans, grabbing his knees to hold himself open. “Keep talking like that.”

Of course, now that Sylvain wants it, Felix goes silent, grabbing the lube with a smirk. He squeezes some onto the vibrator and spreads it around, eyes locked on Sylvain’s the whole time.

“Can’t wait for you to get that plug inside me, baby,” Sylvain says, his cock giving another throb. 

“Call me  _ baby _ again and I’m going for a run,” says Felix. When Sylvain smirks, he holds up the shining vibrator and adds, “And I’m taking this with me.”

_ “Felix…” _ Sylvain whines, squirming on the couch. The flex and release of his ass is mesmerizing. “I’ll be good, just stick it in me.”

“So impatient.” Felix wrinkles his nose, but he presses his thumb into Sylvain’s hole to test his prep job.

Sylvain fires words out, semiautomatic:  _ put-it-in-put-it-in-put-it-in! _

He’s stretched enough, and Felix swirls his thumb around before pulling it out. He brings the plug level with Sylvain’s ass and just holds it there a moment. 

_ “Felix!” _ Sylvain’s at fever pitch now—he’s far too used to getting his way. 

Felix takes the plug back. “Did I use enough lube? Your ass is really tight.”

“It’s fine!” Sylvain snaps. And he calls Felix impatient.

“Don’t want to hurt you,” Felix says, dribbling more lube on the plug as Sylvain writhes.

“Hurt me! I can take it!”

Felix chuckles to himself. He would never hurt Sylvain, and Sylvain knows that, but he’s not above a little intense teasing. What better time to do it than while Sylvain’s whining and wrestling around?

Without warning, Felix shoves the plug into Sylvain’s ass.

_ “FUCK!”  _ Sylvain yells as his rim seems to swallow the thing. “Fuck, that’s  _ good.” _

“Is it?” Felix asks. He gives the plug a gentle tug to make sure it’s in place.

“Yeah…” Sylvain bites down on his lip as Felix tests some other directions. “Yeah, yeah, fuck, yes…”

“Hmm,” says Felix, flicking the free end and watching it spring back into place. “Now, we just have to start up the game.”

“Oh, shit,” Sylvain groans, “please tell me you put it in sleep mode.”

Felix grabs his Switch and turns it on. What he finds on the screen makes him grin, and he holds it in front of Sylvain’s face. “Software update.” 

“Motherfucker,” Sylvain spits, but like the good boy he is, he keeps his hands on his legs while Felix’s game loads. 

The familiar music starts to play, and Felix makes sure to read every single one of Isabelle’s announcements carefully. “Meteor shower tonight,” he tells Sylvain.

“Uh-huh, that’s great, Felix, now—” Sylvain’s face suddenly falls in dramatic fashion. “Shit. I just remembered it’s synced to my game.”

Felix snorts out a laugh. That’s even better. “Where’s your Switch? I’ll get it for you, since you’re being so patient.” 

“Bedroom,” Sylvain mutters. 

Felix gives the plug a sympathy flick and heads down the hall to the sound of Sylvain’s moans. He returns with the console in hand and turns it on. 

“Low battery,” he announces when the icon blinks.

“What are you waiting for? Plug that fucker in!”

Sylvain’s right; this is fun. Normally, Felix is the one begging for sex, but today his patience runs as deep as the ocean, and he bends down next to the couch to find the charging cable.

“You’re not even going to get naked for me, are you?” Sylvain says, and without looking, Felix can tell he’s pouting. 

Out of pity, Felix pushes his ass out and shimmies his pants down just a tad to flash his thong—it was supposed to be a little treat for their day off, but now it feels like a stroke of genius. 

“Shit, that’s hot, Felix,” Sylvain tells him, name rolling off his tongue. “Can I see more?”

Switch plugged in, Felix rises to his feet and thrusts it at Sylvain. “Open your gate.”

Sylvain lets out a long groan. “That’s not even a euphemism!” 

Felix retrieves his own Switch and sets it up for multiplayer. The loading music seems to drive Sylvain wild, and Felix’s eyes snap to the plug as Sylvain’s ass clenches around it. 

Okay, maybe he’s a little impatient, too. Not to mention painfully hard. He hops a flight to  _ Pound Town,  _ pausing to roll his eyes like he does every time.

“Next time I’m not putting this in until everything’s set up,” Sylvain says, holding his Switch between his legs as Felix makes his way through the gate.

“Nah,” says Felix. “We’re doing it just right.”

But then he realizes he doesn’t know what to do. He makes his avatar run toward Sylvain’s, readies his shovel as usual, and smacks him. 

A few things happen at once:

_ Buzz buzz.  _ The vibrator springs to life.  
_ “FELIX!”  _ Sylvain cries out.  
_ Thud.  _ Sylvain drops his Switch. 

Oh, so  _ that’s  _ how the vibrator works. Smirking, Felix pokes Sylvain with his shovel again and again, watching him and not the game as the butt plug vibrates inside him.

Sylvain almost falls off the couch. “Felix! Let me get my Switch, I can’t—” His words come out in little punches until he finally manages to grab his game and get his character away. 

“Fine,” says Felix. “Take a breather.”

“Just let me—” he pants, settling back on the couch. “I just need a second.”

Felix needs the breather, too. The front of his thong is wet with precome and he tries to adjust without Sylvain noticing.

“Felix…” 

_ Caught. _

“If you show me that thong I’ll tell you a secret,” Sylvain says, sounding much more like himself. 

“I know all your secrets,” Felix says boldly. 

Sylvain shakes his head. “About the game, Felix.” 

Felix arches an eyebrow. If it’s about the game, it’s about the plug. “I’m listening.”

“Drop ‘em first.” 

With a heavy sigh that’s half relief, Felix unbuttons his pants and slides them down, revealing his black thong and hard dick to Sylvain.

“That’s it,” Sylvain murmurs. “Look at you. I’d like to see that little string stretched over a plug.”

Felix presses his lips together. “Spill, Sylvain.” 

“Pull your cock up first, let me see the tip,” says Sylvain. 

“That wasn’t the deal,” Felix shoots back, even though it sounds pretty sexy. 

“Please, Felix? It’s a really good secret.”

Rolling his eyes, Felix reaches into his underwear—his cock appreciates any attention—and points his dick straight up so the tip peeks out the top.

“That’s the shit,” Sylvain says, reaching down to give his own cock a quick stroke. He’s leaking, too, and Felix swallows. Just when he’s about to demand information, Sylvain says, “If you put down a pitfall seed and I fall in, it’ll rumble till I get out.”

_ “Fuck.”  _ Now it’s Felix’s turn to swear, and his cock throbs in his thong. If he can trap Sylvain in a hole, then things could get really interesting. “You’re going to regret telling me that.”

“Am I?” Sylvain asks. He hikes his t-shirt up and loops it over his head, exposing his broad chest for Felix to ogle. “Because right now, you’re all talk, Fraldarius.”

Sylvain could barely handle the little tickle before, but he’s asking for it now. Shaking his head, Felix heads for the outdoor DIY table on Sylvain’s island and gets to work crafting pitfall seeds, hatching a plan while Sylvain waters flowers and gently rocks his ass on the couch. 

They play in relative silence, and Felix takes a seat next to Sylvain as if it’s a normal weeknight. Felix burying the seeds among normal items, occasionally reaching over to give the toy in Sylvain’s ass a little tug.

“Mmm…” Sylvain arches his back whenever Felix does it, and sometimes he brushes an idle hand over his nipples. “Keep that up and I’m gonna come.”

“You better not,” Felix says. It’s a delicate balance, building Sylvain up without going too far, but at the same time, he wants Sylvain to beg for it. 

So he puts his Switch aside for a moment and leans over to nip at Sylvain’s neck.

“Oh, so you do remember how to be nice,” says Sylvain, putting his own game down. He welcomes Felix into his lap for wet, open-mouthed kisses, looping his fingers through the thong straps. His hands feel incredible on Felix’s ass, leaving goosebumps wherever they wander, but Felix can’t lose sight of his goal. 

He reaches between them to play with the plug, swallowing each gasp and moan Sylvain makes. It’s hard to stop, especially when Sylvain groans and says, “Just pull it out and fuck me.”

That snaps Felix out of Sylvain’s spell. “No,” he snaps, even though his cock is straining in his thong and Sylvain’s is dripping, slow and steady. “You wanted this, so shut up and put your money where your mouth is.”

He picks up Sylvain’s console and tosses it at him. Sylvain shudders and says, “All right, but only because you asked so sexy.”

Felix wasn’t asking, but he picks his game up, too. He finds Sylvain by the store, and wastes no time poking him with the shovel.

_ “Feeelix!”  _ Sylvain whines as the plug vibrates, another trail of come pulsing out of his cock. He grits his teeth when Felix prods his character again. “Are you gonna stop when I come?”

“Only if you tell me to,” says Felix. It takes all of his restraint to resist pulling out his own cock and beating it, but he keeps his hands on the controls, nudging Sylvain closer and closer to his trap.

Every time the vibrator goes off, Sylvain’s jaw drops and he makes these gorgeous sounds, his cock twitching to his stomach and back, leaving globs of precome behind. It’s hypnotizing to watch, and soon Felix is the one squirming in his seat. 

“Oh, fuck, Felix, what did you do?” Sylvain groans when he sees all the traps. His chest is heaving and Felix isn’t sure how much more Sylvain can take, but Sylvain hasn’t said  _ stop _ yet. That gives Felix confidence—Sylvain knows he can tap out at any time, but he wants it, and he pushes Sylvain into a hole. 

“HOLY—” is as far as Sylvain makes it, and his Switch falls to the floor as the plug springs to life once more. It buzzes louder, like it’s stronger, and Felix can’t even look at his screen, too transfixed by the sight of Sylvain quaking from the inside out. 

Felix has been there, at the mercy of a vibrator in Sylvain’s control, but a strange mix of pride and arousal surges within him now that Sylvain’s on the receiving end. 

“That’s it, Sylvain,” Felix says, his voice going low and soothing. “You’re doing so well for me.”

Sylvain shudders, his ass clenching around the plug. “So  _ full,”  _ he whines. “It’s so much, I can’t—aah!”

Come spurts into his face. Desire roars within Felix, and he tosses his game aside to grab Sylvain’s cock. That wasn’t Sylvain’s full load and they both know it. Felix wants every last drop.

_ “Fuck,  _ Felix...” Sylvain throws his head back as Felix works his sticky cock. It’s already too much, but Felix pushes on the plug with his other hand. 

Sylvain comes again with a cry, hitting Felix this time. It’s sexier than he expects, getting come on his shirt, and suddenly he needs that cock in his mouth or he’s going to lose it. He wants whatever Sylvain has left, and he wants it down his throat. 

In one swift movement, he pulls off his shirt and gets on the floor in front of Sylvain’s cock. The plug is still going and Sylvain is almost crying, but his eyes go wide when he sees Felix before him. 

Wordlessly, Felix takes Sylvain in his mouth, one hand still on the plug. The vibrations travel up Felix’s arm, connecting him to Sylvain. Sylvain sounds hysterical— _ yes, Felix, suck it, baby, you— _ and once Felix starts sucking his cock in earnest, he’s yelling. Felix manipulates the plug in and out—never all the way—matching the rhythm of his mouth. Every time he pushes it in, a little more come hits his throat, but it’s not enough.

Sylvain says his name over and over again, drunk on it, and when he pushes Felix’s head down on his cock, Felix knows it’s time. 

He takes Sylvain as deep as he can and shoves the plug in as deep as it can go.

Sylvain’s scream is exquisite, but not as magnificent as the hot stream of come gushing down Felix’s throat, burning as it goes. Sylvain thrashes above him, crying and moaning  _ Felix, Felix, Felix  _ like it’s the only word he knows. It feels like forever before the flood of come slows like molasses, but Felix takes it all, rolling the plug around to milk Sylvain for all he has. 

Sylvain’s cries slow to long, drawn out things, pitch rising and falling as Felix sucks him dry. His breathing is still ragged and there’s a desperate edge to his voice as he gasps out, “Felix, you gotta—”

Felix is shaking too, but he has enough sense to let go. He pulls off Sylvain’s slumping cock and slowly, he grasps the plug and drags it out. Sylvain whimpers as his rim stretches around it once more, and Felix tosses the buzzing thing aside. 

Deep breaths fill the air as Sylvain collects himself and Felix tries to stay calm. Now that he isn’t preoccupied, his dick is killing him, hard and wet and pressed up against his stomach. 

“Come on me,” Sylvain says, hoarse. 

Felix’s cock throbs. “What?” 

“I can’t,” Sylvain begins, “I can’t do anything right now, so come on me.”

Of course. His limbs are still shaken and his face is a tear-stained, blissed-out mess, but he manages to pat his stomach.

That settles it, and Felix rolls his thong down, sighing in relief as his cock springs free. He spits on his hand and stands over Sylvain, who watches in awe as Felix pulls and twists his cock. 

Felix always prefers Sylvain’s hands, mouth, or ass, but today, this is perfect.

“That’s it,” Sylvain murmurs, dazed and happy. “Shoot your load on me.”

A line like that should make Felix cringe but it just brings him closer, and at Sylvain’s urging, his legs shake and his balls clench tight until he’s giving Sylvain just what he wants and painting his stomach with stripes of come. 

It’s the least he can do after Sylvain did such a beautiful job for him.

Felix closes his eyes and sighs, content. Then he realizes the buzzing stopped.

Sylvain chuckles. “Guess the batteries died. It outlasted me.”

“You lasted long enough,” Felix tells him. “I was impressed.”

He opens his eyes in time to catch Sylvain glowing from the compliment. Sylvain pats his lap, wincing as he sits up straighter on the couch. Slowly, Felix lowers himself into Sylvain’s lap. They’re filthy anyway; might as well get filthier.

Sylvain’s arms get much steadier when they wrap around Felix.

“I’m not going to be able to play that game for a week,” Sylvain says. 

Felix snorts and shakes his head. “You’ll be playing again tonight. Meteor shower, remember?” 

“Oh, yeah.” Sylvain tilts Felix’s chin up and kisses his lips. The kiss carries on for a long time, slow and chaste, before Sylvain pulls back. 

“I love you,” he tells Felix, “but I’m gonna dig up all your hybrids.”

Felix can’t even pretend to get mad. Sylvain deserves a little revenge, and after all, it’s just a kids’ game. 

**Author's Note:**

> This probably didn’t need to be crossposted but it’s too late now.


End file.
